


When I Think About You

by Longpig



Series: KYE Extras [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Issues, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fantasizing, Ficlet, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Porn Is the Plot, but I love him anyway, in which Lotor is gross, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig
Summary: Prince Lotor is frustrated with his situation in the Empire. Now what's a good way to let off some steam?





	When I Think About You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Know Your Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749138) by [Longpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig). 



> Falls between chapters 1 & 2 of [KYE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749138).

Prince Lotor sat uncomfortable on his father’s throne, alone in the central command chamber. Zarkon was a much larger man than he was, and less favourably disposed toward luxury - his imperial seat was too large, too hard, and too uncomfortably apt a metaphor for Lotor’s current situation.

It hadn’t taken him long to deduce the realities of his position in the Empire as it now stood. He was meant to be a figurehead - Zarkon’s prodigal son returned - while Haggar and the komar pulled the strings behind the curtain. Well, let them think that was the case… for now.

Casting about for something to distract him from this unpleasant contemplation, his mind drifted to thoughts of his most recent lover, the silver-maned goddess on the Unalu moon. He recalled the silken softness of her smooth brown skin, the smell of her hair, the taste of her cunt… He felt his cock begin to stiffen, straining uncomfortably against the confines of his armor. Lotor wondered what it would be like to fuck her on Zarkon’s throne and his cock throbbed, a hot coil of lust twisting in his gut. 

He cast a furtive glance around the room - there didn’t  _ seem _ to be any druids, but one could never be sure when they might be lurking unseen. “Fuck it,” he muttered to himself. “Fuck it, fuck them.” He unfastened his belt and codpiece and pushed the leggings of his uniform down to his hips, and began to stroke himself lightly, enjoying the play of of the skin around his rock hard shaft.

He imagined her straddling him, her shapely legs draped across his lap, her cunt hot and tight and slick around him. He tightened his grip, rubbing his thumb across the sensitive head of his cock with each stroke, lubricating himself with the slippery fluid that leaked out. Lotor leaned his head back and closed his eyes, biting his lip to keep from moaning. He envisioned how her sweet face would contort when she came for him, clawing his shoulders and pulling his hair… He reached his peak quickly, shuddering in ecstasy as he spilled his seed into his hand and across his belly. The fantasy dissipated just as quickly, leaving him with nothing but a mess in his lap, and an empty feeling to which he couldn’t put a name.

Feeling vaguely annoyed and not at all satisfied, he adjusted himself and refastened his belt and armor - it would have to cover the worst of his indiscretion until he could get back to his quarters to change. 


End file.
